YAMAMOTTO IS A PERVERT NOW!
by kikizoey
Summary: Something is wrong with Yamamoto. When he is a alone in a room with just him and Chrome Dokuro. He gets weird thoughts and sundenly his more perverted side kicks in. Now what would happen?
1. I'm Staying with the Tsuna Today

Kikizoey: This is story may be a little OC. Miss spelling. Grammar wrong. Also many things so brace yourself and any Yamamotto x Chrome moments you want please tell me.

Yamamotto: Kikizoey isn't really good in these type of things. Please tell her anything you want to see. :)

Everyone: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime or manga.

Kikizoey: Also tell me anything doesn't make sense. Cause each time I write it gets confusing some point... So I'm going to shut up now. Since I'm talking to much... So enjoy the story. Also it a Monday in the story.

* * *

><p>Everyone was walking to Tsuna's house since there where summon. Once they got there everyone in Tsuna's room sitting. Lambo and I-pin was playing on the bed since Lambo won't be here unless I-pin was there too. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei was sitting in the table. Chrome sitting in the desk chair facing them. And Hibari... Well Hibari was force to come here and was tied up near Chrome. Reborn promise that he'll somehow fight Mukuro in a fight. Since then he kept bugging Chrome to get Mukuro sorry ass here and fight. So somehow Reborn got a rope and force Ryohei to pin him down while Tsuna tied him.<p>

"Let the Vongola family meeting begin now," said Tsuna, "Reborn, is this really nessecry?"

"Yes, Loser Tsuna. I gather all you here today. We decide its time for the family get to know each other. So I'm here to inform you that we will be camping in Vongola Camp place," said Reborn.

"Yes more training," said Ryohei boxing with the air.

"Camping? It been a long time since I camp" said Yamamoto happily.

"Haha! I'll rule the camp's games" said Lambo proudly.

"No Lambo. Play nice" said I-pin.

"You stupid baseball nut and stupid cow! Its not just _camping_. Its just some special training. Right Reborn-san," Gokudera ask.

"No its just camping," Reborn said smirking to himself.

"Really," said Gokudera in surprise thought he was right.

"_Damn it I thought I was right_" thought Goukudera thoughting it was training like Ryohei said.

"Hahaha! Stupidera is stupid" said Lambo laughing.

"Why you" grummble Gokudera. He got up and try to stangle Lambo the 'stupid cow'.

"Hey hey" Yamamoto trying to calm down Gokudera.

"There its okay" said Chrome once Lambo came into her arms crying.

"Tsk" growl Gokudera.

"Eh? Really Reborn! Are you sure because this sound normal," Tsuna said suspious of Reborn sundeny "normalness".

"Yes it is. The Ninith said we all need fresh air. Since we were into many battles its time to relax," said Reborn.

"I'm not going," said Hibari said bitterly.

"Too bad because I kidnap Hibird and I'll will give to Bianchi for her posion cooking," said Reborn smirking knowing Hibari has to go.

"Fine" Hibari stubbornly said.

"Eh Reborn don't you think that going to far," said Tsuna.

"No. Tsuna as family boss you need to learn how threat people to your andvantges," said Reborn teaching Tsuna.

"Its all okay Juuddaime! I'll force him to come as your right hand man" said Gokudera in pride.

"YOSH! I'LL HELP TO THE EXTREME TO" yell exteme Ryohei.

"Um.. Thats not need at all" said a nervous Tsuna.

"Ano... Boss, who else is coming" ask the shy Chrome as Lambo fell asleep and somehow I-pin fell asleep too.

"I don't know honsetly" Tsuna said to Chorme, "Who else is coming Reborn."

"Well the girls of corse" said Reborn.

"Eh why" ask a shock Tsuna.

"NO WAY IN THE EXTREME IS KYOKO EVER COMING" yell Ryohei.

"Well they have since Chrome is the only girl here... Unless any of you are going do something pervet to her" said Reborn smirking at everyone.

All the boys blush at that comment even Hibari. But no one blushes as hard as Chrome since she was the one mementoin.

"N-no way we'll do that" said Tsuna still blushing.

"Okay then it settle. The girls are coming. So everyone pack your bags well leave this Friday so that give you about four days to get ready" said Reborn.

"Is that everyone" ask Tsuna.

"Maybe maybe not you have to wait" said Reborn untie Hibari from the ropes.

"Herbvores since tieing me up. I'll bite you to death" Hibari said getting his tofus out and attacting mainly Tsuna and Ryohei.

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Tsuna getting up and running away.

"YOSH! TIME TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME" yelled Ryohei fighting.

"I'll protect you tenth" said Gokudera getting his dynimite.

"This is fun" said Yamamoto taking his kanta fighting too.

Both I-pin and Lambo wake up somehow fighting each other after jumping off of Chrome.

"Chrome I'll like to talk to you know" said Reborn.

"H-hai" said Chrome carefull avoiding the fight.

Once Chrome and Reborn was out of the room.

"Chrome I'm just letting you know that I already inform the girls earlier. They are going shopping tomrrow. So you need to stay here for a while. Plus Ken and Chikusa left Kokuyo land already. So I arrange that you'll be staying with us for tonight" said Reborn.

"H-hai. Ano... Where is Ken and Chikusa go" ask a dissapointed Chrome.

"They didn't say. So your room is right here in the left there an extra set of clouthing there" said Reborn.

"H-hai" with that Chrome went into her room a stared to cry a little since she was alone. Then change her clouthing and went to her bathroom. She was surprise there even a bathroom inside. Once she came out. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Once Reborn was inside. The room was a mess. The furnitures were broken and thrown everywhere. Some things were burnt. Others where cut and slice. Clothes where all over the floor. The walls look dent and sctatch. Also burnt The room smell bad. Everyone was knock out excpet Hibari. I-pin has heart in her eyes and look like she already did the count down. After Hibari saw Reborn he just jump out the window.<p>

"I'm sleeping with Mama" said Reborn leaving and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Kikizoey: Hurray I finsh. I promise I'll make some YamaChrome momments and scene later in the future when there are alone.

Everyone: R&R~


	2. Ai I Have Found You

Kikizoey: I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE A LONG TIME! I HAD A HARD TIME TO THINK OF SOMETHING THEY CAN DO FOR THE SHOPPING TRIP! I'M SO SORRY!

Lambo: Since Kikizoey forgot you owen me grape candy.

Tsuna: L-lambo I don't think tha-

Kikizoey: Did you say candy?

Tsuna: Crap, where going to do die.

Kikizoey: CANDY! *about to chase Lambo*

Yamamoto: *grab Kikizoey* No no Kikizoey. First story then candy.

Kikizoey: You just want to be a pervert don't you.

Yamamoto: ... No...

Kikizoey: I thought so.

Lambo: HAHAHA! THE ALMIGHT LAMBO WILL DO THE DISCLAMER! KIKIZOEY OWNS NOTHING JUST THE STUPID STORY NOT ANIMES OR MANGAS!

Kikizoey: Kami-sama will you help me?

* * *

><p><strong>No POVs<strong>

The next morning Chrome wake up and left to meet Haru and Kyoko. As she was walking she saw a _cat_. Yes _The Cat_. The very same cat she saved. She walk up to it.

The cat just started at her.

"Hello Cat. I'm happy you're safe and well" Chrome said softly as she bend down and pet it.

The cat purred.

Chrome look and saw the cat didn't have a collar.

"Cat would you like come home with me?"

The cat somehow knew what she said and nodded.

"Eh? Really okay. But I can keep calling you 'Cat'. So what you're name should be" Chrome ask herself.

"Well I don't know your gender so I can't call you a boy or girl name" said Chrome.

"Hmm..."

...

"How about Ai" ask voice.

Chrome gasp and turn around and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyoko and Haru<strong>

"Where's Chrome-chan" ask Haru.

"I don't know Haru-chan. Maybe she lost" suggested Kyoko.

"Hmmm" they both said.

"Let's go and see Tsuna if he knows" suggested once again Kyoko.

"Yeah" said Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko and Haru's mind<strong>

Lalala I wonder what Tsuna-san/kun is doing. Hm what about Yamamoto-san?

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna and his gurdians minus Chrome plus Dino and Reborn<strong>

"Hey Tsuna have you seen Chrome" ask Yamamoto innocently.

"Uh no" Tsuna question mostly to himself.

"Oh okay just wondering" said Yamamoto smiling.

"Stupid baseball nut" grumble Gokudera to himself just wanting to finish the meeting.

Then Kyoko and Haru came in the room.

"Hello everyone" said Kyoko.

"Hi Tsuna-san desu" Haru said in a cheery voice.

"KYOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TO THE EXTREME" ask well yelled Ryohei.

"Oh we are wondering were Chrome-chan is" ask Haru and Kyoko.

"Dokuro" said Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei confusingly.

"Chrome" ask Tsuna.

"Oh the little girl that is the mist gurdian right" Dino said.

"Hpm... The stupid hervibore can't even find a cake store" said Hibari totally ingoring his tutor.

"So you don't know where Chrome-chan is" said a worry Kyoko.

'Oh shit now they're worried' thought Tsuna.

"You know what Kyoko she fined we will find here" said Ryohei to the rescue.

"Yeah yeah" said Hibari going out the window.

"Let's go guys" said Tsuna nervously for some reason. Like he know two of his gurdians will do something to each other. "Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan stay here."

"Hai Tsuna-san/kun" said both Kyoko and Haru said with a reief.

Everyone start leaving to find her.

'Seems they're going to do something intresting' thought Reborn as he left with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>With Chrome<strong>

"Oh Ken, Chikusa you scared me" said Chrome.

"What the hell are you doing here" yelled an angry Ken.

"Sorry Ken" said Chrome.

"So how about the name Ai" ask Chikusa.

"It's sounds like a good name but... How do you know is a girl" ask Chrome.

"Before when I younger I had few pet cats that come and go" he said partilay telling her the whole thing.

They actually experment on them. They use cats and Chikusa soon found how tell the genders apart. Since he was a very good easedropper.

"Oh okay" said Chrome as she face the cat "Do you like the name Ai?"

The cat nodded.

"That stupid" said Ken.

"Ken" Chikusa use his warning voice.

The cat growled at him.

Ken growled back.

Then cat then Ken. Cat Ken Cat Ken Cat Ken Cat-

"Stop you're giving me a headache herbore" said a another voice.

'Not again' thought Chrome.

"H-hello Cloud man" said Chrome.

"Bastard" mutter Ken.

"..." What else you espect Chikusa said to Hibari. Mukuro number one enemy.

"You weak hervabore. You cause a lot of trouble for me. Now _I'll bite you to death_" said Hibari in a deadly tone.

Hibari was ready to attact Chrome until slash.

Sudennly Yamamoto came and defend Chrome with his awsome sword skills.

"Hibari how about another time okay" said Yamamoto laughing.

"Tsk" said Hibari leaving.

"What ever where leaving. Let's go Chikusa" said Ken growling leaving with Chikusa.

"Are you okay" ask Yamamoto.

"Yeah" replied Chrome.

"Let's go now" said Yamamoto and starting to leave.

_'Chrome be careful' _said a warning voice. She didn't who or what it was but she pick up Ai and starting to catch up to the rain gurdain. Who sudnenlly look like he is in war with himself.

* * *

><p>Kikizoey: I'm finally done. Ai means love in jappense.<p> 


End file.
